The Game
by XTaiyoX
Summary: Miku want to play a game with Rin and Luka, but what will happen when Rin doesn't want to play the game anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Just before school started Miku, Luka, and Rin were gathered around the desk in the back of the class next to the window. Luka and Rin wouldn't have come to school if Miku had not forced them to come," Why are we here? Why do we have to be here? I want to go back to bed", Luka said a little irritated, Rin nodded in agreement.

"Because last night I started thinking about this game we could play and it involved some of the students of the school", she explained with a smile. She then pulled out a piece of paper to write what it was, so the other students in the room wouldn't know. The paper said,' whoever the next person to walk through the door, you have to sleep with them. Until then you have to continue going to school.'

"What if it's a girl", Rin asked.

"That's why I wrote 'person'. Anymore questions?"

"What makes you think I'm going to play this game at all", Luka stated arrogantly.

"It questions your sexiness and you can't stand when that happens. So you'll go out of your way to prove it", Miku answered, hitting the nail on the head. Satisfied with herself, she continued," So who wants to go first and what I mean by 'wants to' is we are going in alphabetical order. Now let's look at the door for Luka's partner."

The person that walked into class was a boy with long flowing purple hair, named Gakupo," I want a retry", Luka said as soon as she saw him walk through the door.

"No retries", Miku stated," What's the fun in getting something else when you can have the first thing", Luka was about to retort when Miku cut her off," It's my turn, watch the door."

Next to come through the door was a man with short dark hair, wearing glasses, and a suit and tie. His name was Kiyoteru and he was the teacher of the class," Students, class is starting, take a seat", his voice rang out, as everyone followed the order.

Miku pushed Luka to go sit by Gakupo and then went to sit in a desk in the front. Rin was left to sit in the back seat they were gathered around,' what about me? Did I get off lucky for once Since nobody walked in, that mean I have to sleep with nobody', Rin thought until she heard the door open,' damn it all.'

"Sorry I'm late", spoke a girl with long white hair, her name was Tei.

Rin kept staring at the door in disbelief. She was brought to her senses when a piece of paper hit her on the head. The paper had a message and it read,' and I thought mine was hard', she knew it was obviously from Miku. Rin balled the paper and put it in her desk,' I got the anti-social girl, this going to be hard. Then again, I always love to have a challenge every now and then.

Later that day, at lunch, Rin watched as Tei left the room," Hey, you got really interested in that girl in the past five hours or so", Luka commented walking over to Rin.

"It's not like that and you know it. I just want to get this over with as soon as possible", Rin said getting angry," Why aren't you over there with your perfect match, Mr. I-love eggplants and Luka's panties.

Luka was going to fight back but Miku cut her off," Guess what girls!"

"You're going to tell us why you keep inter-", Luka was cut off once again.

"I'm half way through the game!"

"Already", both Rin and Luka said surprised," We only started this morning and all you did was stare at him", Rin complained.

"But more importantly how could you be doing better than me ahead of me", Luka interjected," I mean look at me I'm hot and sexy. I've got it all, I must say", she continued on with her rant.

'This is going to go on for a while, I know", Rin thought. She sneaked away into the hallway,' I'm so tired of this school! Let me go find Tei, so I can get this over with, but where could she be? Where does the anti-social hang out? Somewhere secluded and isolated…I know where she is ', she concluded heading up to the roof. She slightly opened the door to the roof and saw her against the wall eating her lunch,' yeah she's here. Now how can I approach her? It's not like I can go over there and say ' Hey let's have sex' I don't even know how to girls do it, and I'm pretty sure she may not be of that mind', Tei turned her head towards the door and saw Rin,' Crap she caught me. Should I casually walk out or play it off as a mystery and walk away?'

While she was thinking, Rin didn't notice Tei come up to her," Why are you staring at me", she asked catching Rin off guard. She was so surprised that she fell back on her butt," Are you okay", she asked in a panic.

"I'm fine", Rin tried to play off," And I wasn't staring I was…wondering why you were by yourself you know", she explained,' That was a good one.'

"Sometimes I like to be alone", Tei said extending her hand to help Rin up," If that's all I'm going back to finish my lunch."

When Tei made sure that Rin was up she headed back to where she left her lunch but before she could Rin suggested, "Why don't I join you?"

"You don't have your lunch so that's kind of impossible", Tei pointed out.

"Then I'll just watch you eat", Rin blurted out. An awkward silence passed by before she thought of what she said,' I hope that didn't sound as creepy as it sounded just now', Tei let out stifled bit of laughter,' Good, she thinks it's a joke.'

"Sure", she then lead Rin to the spot and sat down," I have to say, it's very surprising have one of the school's delinquents talk to me."

"Really I'm considered a 'delinquent' even though I haven't done anything wrong, that's more surprising", Rin laughed a bit. It was true Rin appearance did resemble that of a troubled youth with her messy blonde hair everywhere, her right ear had two piercings, one on top another at the bottom, and uniform not in dress code.

"I heard from a few students that back in middle school you would get into fights with everyone, even the teachers. No one knew why but when it happened there was always some crazy story that followed."

"Oh you heard about", Rin said avoiding eye contact," In a way some of it is true. You are really easy to talk to why don't you hang out with more people?"

Tei thought for a little bit", I don't know it just either I don't like the way they talk about everyone, the way we don't have anything in common, or they avoid me; however I really like to talking to you too. You're not as bad as everyone makes you out to be", she smiled. The bell signaling that was over rung," Well it's time for class", she announced getting up and leaving" You coming."

"In a little bit", just as Tei was about to walk through the door Rin yelled to her," We can have lunch again tomorrow, right", Tei nodded and left,' I thought of a way to track my progress. 1. Talk to her, check, 2. Become her friend, 3. Make her fall in love with me, 4. Sex! Twenty-five percent completed so far', she then got up and headed to class. When she got there she wasn't expecting Luka to still be ranting about how good she looked.

What was more unexpected was the crowd gathered around her listening asking her questions one asked,' How did you know you were sexy', Luka chuckled," That question is so easy even the crowd answer. Come on people answer on three, 'How did I know' one, two, three," Because she was born", the crowd yelled.

'Let me back out of the room as quick as I can' Rin thought but before she could make it Miku caught her arm," Hey, Miku, did you enjoy your lunch", all Miku did was point to Rin's seat," Yes Ma'am."

Rin and Tei's lunch meeting continued for the next few weeks, they began to get to know each other better and noticed when something was slightly off with the other," Hey, why do you look so tired", Tei asked

"Nothing really", Rin tried to cover up,' Not coming to school almost…some of the time and then having to come all the time, because of a game, makes it hard to stay up, but I can't tell her that.'

"If you want you could lie your head on my lap take a nap during lunch", Tei suggested.

"You don't mind do you", Tei shook her head. She watched as Rin crawled over to her and got settled onto her lap and went to sleep, or so she thought,' all I have to do is pretend I'm sleeping and then towards the end act like I'm half-asleep and kiss her. I saw it happen in the manga so that means that it is fool-proof', Rin thought.

A few minutes passed by as Tei watched Rin," I'm so happy you decided to talk to me that day", she began talking," I've always wanted to talk to you too, but I never knew how to talk to you and this is kind of like a dream come true for me."

'Well this is a surprise, why is that', Rin thought still pretending to be asleep.

"Ever since I first saw you, in our first year of high school, I thought you were very beautiful, I still think so now. I bet if you could hear now you would think it's weird for me to say this kind of thing. I know that you'll hate me for this but I can't keep my feelings inside anymore."

'What is she-', Rin's thoughts came to a screeching halt when she felt Tei lips on her own. When she felt Tei take her lips away Rin began to gather her thoughts,' I don't-what just-I don't even. I don't know what to think', she couldn't get her thoughts together.

Rin sat up which startled Tei," Rin were you awake", Rin nodded. Tei had a terrified look on her face," I'm sorry", she quickly got up and left.

Before she could Rin got her hand and pulled Tei to her, to sit on her lap," Stay like this until I can think of something", she stated. Inside Rin's head there was a war: The Mind vs. The Heart,' Mind: What's there to think about? We just hit the seventy-five percent mark. Heart: But didn't you feel something? Mind: Who cares about that, now that we know what she's thinking we can do that and no more school. Heart: It seems like it would be wrong to do that now.'

Rin was brought out of her thoughts when the bell rung," Rin we need to go to class", Tei said finding the courage to talk. She felt the grip on her hand loosen, took it as a sign that she could leave, got up from Rin's lap, and headed for the door.

When Tei was about to walk through the door she felt Rin's arms wrap around her," Hey, Tei, you know I wouldn't hate you if kissed me again", Rin said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything

On her way to class, Rin was stopped by Miku and Luka," Hey, guess what! I slept with Gakupo", Luka said," But even though I did I'm still going to keep going to school. I wouldn't want to disappoint my fans here."

"It's true, not the fans part, she even sent me picture", Miku got out her phone and showed her a picture of Luka smiling with Gakupo crying in the back.

"Why is he crying", Rin asked.

"Those are tears of joy", Luka answered.

"Why is he frowning then?"

"That is the frown of joy!"

"That doesn't make sense."

"And that is the sense of joy!"

"Right, so the reason he looks like he was ruined for marriage is because of all the joy he feels?"

"No…I actually ruined him for marriage. Miku didn't say which way it was supposed to be", Luka said looking to the ground.

The bell for class to start rung," Thank you Bell", Rin said awkwardly making her way past Luka and going to class. When she walked into the room she saw that all of the desks were removed and students standing around idly," I guess we aren't having school today", Rin decided trying to leave the room only to be stopped my Miku," Yeah, I know, I'm staying."

Kiyoteru came in the room and his eyes met with Miku which then he looked away," Alright, students, you might be wondering where are the desks and the answer to that is…I don't know. The Important thing is that my desk is still here", Kiyoteru quickly explained," But we don't need them right now since we are going to have art today so get in groups of two and I'll meet you outside", he then left.

Miku giggled at the way Kiyoteru was acting," Luka be my partner."

"Sure."

Rin looked around for Tei and saw her by the window. She walked over and tapped her on the shoulder," Be my partner", Tei blushed and nodded.

When everyone was outside Kiyoteru handed out notebooks and explained that everyone had to draw something they saw today for the whole class. A crowd of students gathered around Luka and Miku," You cannot draw people", he shouted to the crowd.

While everyone, mainly Luka, was arguing with Kiyoteru, Rin took Tei's hand and lead her far off from everyone," Where are we going", Tei asked.

"Somewhere no one can see us", Rin answered. When she made sure they were out of sight, Rin turn around and kissed her. It's been a couple of days since Tei and Rin got together and Rin couldn't be happier.

Rin tried to wrap her arms around Tei, but stopped when she felt her push her back," Rin we can't do this now. We have to draw", Rin gave her sad look," No, we have to work", Rin pulled her closer,"…Rin", she said leaning in for a kiss. "You win this time."

Miku and Luka walking around talking," I can't believe him! Not letting the students put all of this on paper", Luka said gesturing to her body.

"Sometimes I wonder if it was such a good idea starting that game. Ever since then, you have been even more conceded than before", Miku caught a glimpse of blonde hair," Luka look over there it's Rin", she whispered," Let's give her a good scare."

"I don't know, the last time someone did that no one saw them ever again", Luka explained.

"That's just one of those rumors from when she was in middle school, come on let's go", she said crawling into the bushes, Luka reluctantly crawled behind her.

They found a spot where they saw Rin and Tei sitting next to each other,' they always come at bad times', Rin thought drawing a squirrel that they saw,' but should I tell them that I'm not doing the game. If I do Tei might find out and leave and they might leave too, because they'll be afraid of me hitting on them. I don't want anyone to leave', she thought," I don't want to be alone again", she unknowingly whispered to herself.

Miku and Luka jumped out from the bushes scaring Tei," We scare the wrong one", Miku said disappointed," But what do we have here? Did Rin make a new friend out in the woods? What you think Luka?"

"I think she did. Well, Rin, introduce us to your 'friend', tell us how you became friends", Luka said teasingly.

"Cut it out, this isn't funny", Rin warned.

"I don't know, I think it's pretty hilarious. Anyway, what are you going to do if we don't? I didn't see anything in the rules that said we couldn't have a fun picking on anyone participating", Luka said pushing Rin further.

"What rules", Tei asked not understanding what was happening.

"Nothing", Rin quickly answered. She then stood up," Come on, Tei, we're done drawing. Let's go turn them in.", she said as she walked away.

Miku and Luka watched as Tei got up and followed after Rin," That was terrible of you Luka", Miku said smiling a bit," She looked like she was about to murder you."

"Yes, that is true, but I've notice something. She was holding herself back in front of a certain someone. As long as Tei is there she won't lay a hand on us or anyone, but this is just a theory", Luka explained," Let's test it out."

Later that day when school was over Rin and Tei were walking out of the building," Hey, want to come over to my house today", Rin asked, Tei nodded and smiled. "Here we are", Rin said opening the door to her apartment.

Tei looked around and saw how small it was. It was a large room combining the living room, bedroom, and kitchen," Do you live by yourself", she asked amazed," You're parents must trust you a lot."

"Yeah", Rin answered putting her school stuff down," I guess that's a way you could put it. Want to watch a movie?"

"What kind of movies do you have?"

Rin looked at her self of movies," I mostly have family movies. Pick one" she said spreading them out on the floor. Tei got on the floor, saw one with a picture of a family of four playing around with each other, and picked it up," That one is my favorite", Rin commented putting the rest of the movies up.

Tei put the movie into the player," What is it about", she asked going to sit on the bed.

"Nothing really just a slice of life film about a family being together", Rin answered. She went to sit next to Tei on the bed," I always watch when I'm having a down day."

They began watching and by the time it ended it was dark outside," Such a good movie, it has a nice fuzzy feeling about it. Well I should be getting back home", Tei said getting up.

Rin pulled her arm making Tei fall on top of her," Don't go, it's too dark and dangerous for you to go", she reason.

"I have to go. My mom will get worried about me."

"I'll be worried about you too. You can use your phone to say you have to stay here, since it's too dark."

"Fine", Tei couldn't help but smile as she saw the happy look on Rin's face," Let me get up", Rin didn't let go. Tei gave her a kiss and then Rin let go.

Rin watched as Tei went to her bag, got her phone out, and went into the bathroom to call her mom,' this is the best! Having someone here, especially if they're not leaving', her thoughts were interrupted when her stomach growled,' that was loud.'

"Someone is hungry", Tei said coming back from the bathroom," She said it was okay for me to stay the night."

"Then for my guess I'll make us something for this special occasion ", Rin proclaimed as she jumped off her bed.

"What are you making?"

"An effort to call for pizza, what kind do you want", Rin asked holding her phone up. Tei laughed at her," If you don't stop laughing we're getting pizza with oranges for toppings." After they had got and ate their pizza they got ready for bed," Here are my pajamas and here are yours", Rin offered.

"Thank you", Tei was looking at the pajamas and didn't notice Rin taking her clothes until she turned around. Tei sneaked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Rin smiled as she felt a warm feeling spread throughout her body. She lean back on her and looked up at her," Will you hold me like this when we fall asleep, but we're facing each other like this", she asked turning to face Tei.

"Sure, I'll even give you a kiss goodnight", Tei agreed smiling back. When they got their pajamas on they got settled into similar to the way when they were standing," Comfy?"

"Yeah."

They laid there for some time staring at each other," I want you to come to my house tomorrow, since we have a free day."

"That sounds good", Rin yawned," I can't wait. Tell me a little about them."

"I live with my mom and little brother", Tei stopped when she heard Rin's soft breathing,' Well that was fast' she kissed Rin on the head and whispered goodnight.


End file.
